soulsalightingfandomcom-20200214-history
Souls Alighting (OG)
Souls Alighting is a high fantasy RPG, set on Earth. Certain events have left the planet unrecognizable, and the technology has a medieval-renaissance feel to it, as well as different countries and land-masses. Also, it is now full of magic and mythical creatures. Further discussion of this fact may spoil the story, so it is safe to say that the game takes place in a whole new world. In the game, you play as a group of 12 heroes as they travel the world and solve problems, usually through the violent application of sword and spell. The continued survival of these 12 characters is vital to the progression of the story line, combat and puzzles will be tailored around the correct use of each of the heroes. The world of Souls Alighting contains many elements from the fantasy genre that you might recognize. A variety of customizable weapons, shields, mounts, spells; including combat, healing, and resurrection spells. It has a navigable world map, towns with shops and inns, etc. These are all important in dealing with the challenges one shall face whilst playing the game. as you would expect from this type of game. But what if a hero dies and your necromancer is AWOL? Well, that would be a game over. You may find yourself splitting the party to deal with multiple problems at once, but that won't do you any good if one group has a particularly violent fight and leaves the other group cut off because someone decided to erect a mountain range on one of the only paths between them. Sure, that kind of damage can be fixed, but not if the foe's army of dragons decides to station itself between the person who can mend the path, but can't fight dragons. Oh and you may have a mage who can crush mountains and an unparalleled warrior, but if it turns out that the only place you can buy supplies was that little village which you accidentally submerged in lava earlier in the game? Good luck buying supplies. Friendly fire is on. ;) Gameplay The party traverses a world map, this map will have on it, landmarks including villages, towns and cities. These shall be connected by a fixed system of routes. If I, or somebody else can figure out how to procedurally generate it, that would be cool. Landmarks are extremely prolific on the world map, but they are mostly defined as the best place to camp along any specific route. Other landmarks may be active temples or caves with secret passages. Any movement on the world map costs supplies, and any movement has to end on a landmark. This means that long journeys have to take into consideration all of the different routes and the landmarks, as well as the distance between them. Being at a landmark gives you options such as camping, or instigating events of some kind, plot related or otherwise, which will unlock new routes or landmarks. Passing into any landmark also has a chance of triggering an event. Category:Souls Alighting Series